A House in the Sanctuary
by AnnCarter
Summary: When House's new patient appears to be abnormal, Helen hurries to rescue him. House is certain it's a rare disease. Magnus knows it's an abnormal. But what would happen if they're both correct? House- Post "The Itch", Sanctuary- Before "The Five".
1. House's Head and Magnus' Heart

**Name:** (A) House in the Sanctuary.

**Writer:** Ann.

**Fandom:** House/Sanctuary Crossover.

**Rating:** PG13.

**Main Characters:** House- Doctor Gregory House, Doctor Lisa Cuddy, Doctor James Wilson, Doctor Remy Hadley (aka Thirteen), Doctor Chris Taub and Doctor Lawrence Kutner.

Sanctuary- Doctor Helen Magnus, Doctor Will Zimmerman, Ashley Magnus, Henry Foss, Bigfoot, NYC Sanctuary Head.

**Summary:** House is certain it's a rare disease. Magnus knows it's an abnormal. But what would happen if they're both correct?

**Timeline:** House- Season 5, after "The Itch", Sanctuary- Season 1, before "The Five".

**Disclaimer:** All rights for House reserved to Fox and the creators and all rights for Sanctuary reserved to Syfy and the creators. I don't own anything (unfortunately).

**Others:** Let's see how that works out, shall we? ;-) Please review :-)

Also, English is not my native language, so I'm sorry about every mistake I might have. Feel free to correct me whenever you feel it's necessary.

* * *

**Chapter 1-**** House's Head and Magnus's Heart**

House walked into Princeton Plainsboro, his sunglasses on. He walked to the reception desk, quickly signed that he arrived and then hurried to the elevator, hoping to reach it before a certain woman catches him.

He realized he failed when s female hand pressed the elevator button, which he just reached for. They stood in silence, looking at the elevator, until it arrived. House hurried inside, but Cuddy followed, sending him s winner's smile.

"I've got a case for you," She said as the elevator door closed.

"Not interested," He replied immediately.

She turned to him. "Take it," She handed him the file, serious looking.

He took it, noticing she was completely serious now. He read it quickly before bringing it back to her. "It's boring." He said, limping out of the elevator.

Cuddy held the elevator open, handing him the file again. "You haven't taken a case in two weeks. Take it." Then, after he took it, she stepped back. "I think you'll find it more interesting than you think," was all she said before the elevator door closed and she was gone.

He wasn't surprised when he reached his team's office and saw them reading the file. Cuddy did it to him all the time. So he walked in and threw his bag on one of the chairs, causing them to look up. Then he threw his file on the table, looking at each of them.

Thirteen was the first who spoke. "Twenty nine years old, passed out and started bleeding from his ears. Has asthma for the past four years. No toxins or drugs were found in his blood."

"It's a concussion-" House started, dismissing the case.

"The E.R already checked it." Taub cut him off. "They found nothing in the X-Ray." He added, handing House the X-Ray.

House looked at it for a moment before throwing it back on the table. "Taub, Kutner, MRI his brain," He said, looking at them. They nodded and got up. "Thirteen, you check the house." She got up as well, leaving after the two men.

House looked around him and then left the room, heading out to his best friend's office in Oncology department. He opened the door and walked inside, not surprised to see his friend sitting by his desk and writing, a cup of coffee by his hand.

"House," He greeted him. House closed the door behind him and then sat down in front of Wilson, his legs straddled. One of his hands still held his cane, but the other was instinctively shot to Wilson's desk to grab the papers he was working on. Wilson took it back without a word.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" House suggested.

Wilson looked at the papers in front of him and then looked at his watch. He nodded as he got up. "Sure."

House got up as well, leaving the room after Wilson. The two walked towards the elevator, talking as they did so.

"There's a monster trucks tournament tonight," House said. "Wanna come over?" Wilson hesitated. "It's either you or a hooker. You pick."

Wilson held up his hands, as if surrendering. "Alright. I'll be there." He said. "But I have to leave early," He added as they walked into the elevator.

"How early?"

"Nine."

House gave him one of his looks, looking at him as if he's crazy. Then, realization and a bit of smugness on his face, he asked, "You have a date, don't you?"

Unlike his new team, Wilson was already used to his ability to notice things others haven't. "Yes, I do," He replied as they left the elevator, walking towards the cafeteria. "I met her here yesterday."

"You told me this was about one of your patients!" House exclaimed.

Wilson nodded. "It was. She's my patient's sister. We got to talk, and apparently she's really nice and happens to be single. So we said we'd meet."

"Are you crazy? A patient," He whispered before continuing in a normal voice, "Wasn't enough, so you try her sister? Don't you think it'll be a little awkward when her sister dies?" He continued, moving along the line until he found the French fries. "Split?"

"Sure," Wilson nodded, already taking out his wallet. Taking a salad – and not saying anything about House taking four chocolate cookies – he returned to the subject they were talking about. "I don't think she's in a good contact with her sister. It appears she only came to ask how she is because her mother asked her to."

"Oh, so that means she fits you?" House countered, taking the plate and the cookies to one of the tables.

Wilson paid quickly and then hurried towards House. He sat down in front of him, taking some of the fries. "Why not?" was all the second Doctor asked.

"Was she needy? In trouble?" House asked, a sarcastic note to his voice.

Wilson shook his head. "House-"

"As said, she doesn't fit you," He cut him off before taking more fries.

"I'll let you know after tonight," He said, sealing the argument. They ate silently for a few more minutes before Wilson spoke again. "So what's going on between you and Cuddy?" He asked quietly.

House shrugged. "Nothing."

"Even after… ?" Wilson asked curiously.

House nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want anything to happen?" He continued, looking at House.

He didn't more. "I don't know," He said, revealing again, only to Wilson, how unsure he really was about his relationship with Cuddy. It had gotten much clearer to both of them ever since he kissed her. "I-"

Noticing his employees walking in, he got up. "Excuse me. It appears they found something on the MRI." He said before leaving Wilson alone by the table. Wilson looked after him, shaking his head slightly.

"You found a mass in his brain," House said as he walked towards Kutner and Taub, who looked at each other with surprise. House didn't give them a chance to talk. "Let me see," He said. Taub handed him the MRI scan, still looking slightly surprised. House held it up against the lights, looking at it carefully.

"Interesting," He murmured,

"It could be a clot," Kutner suggested.

"We can't know for sure," Taub countered. "It might be a tumor, too."

"Or it's an aneurism." House said, looking at the photo carefully. "Do a PET scan. If it's a tumor, check which. If it's not, give him a clotting medicine." He handed them back the photo. Taub took it quickly, nodding. "And talk to the family!" He called behind his back as he left.

Taub and Kutner looked at each other. "I'll do it," was all Kutner said before leaving.

In the other side of the continent, Helen Magnus left her office, looking slightly concerned as she walked through the Sanctuary's halls. She hurried to her-second-in-command's office, a file in her hand.

"Will?" She knocked on the door, waiting for the man on the other side of the door to reply. "Will?"

"Just a second!" He replied immediately. She heard him quickly dress up before he opened the door, letting her in. His wet hair told her he had just finished his morning shower. "Magnus. What's going on?"

She handed him the file. "Two days ago the New York Sanctuary found a rare abnormal wandering in New Jersey. They searched for him for about a day, before giving up and waiting for him to reappear. You see, this abnormal behaves like a human being, even though he's not, and he runs away from other human beings. That's why it's so hard to catch him."

"Let me guess," Will looked up from the papers. "He reappeared." She nodded. "Where?"

She looked at him seriously. "At a hospital in New Jersey, called Princeton Plainsboro. It appears he was found by the local authorities, who saw his unconscious and brought him to the nearest hospital."

Noticing the amount of pages in the file regarding the hospital, he asked, "What's so special about this hospital?"

For a moment, Magnus's British accent sounded much more British. "Have you ever heard of Doctor Gregory House?" She asked, pulling out a page from the file. It was a man's personal file.

Will read it quickly. He didn't know where he remembered this name from, but he slowly remembered as he read about him. He was a well-known doctor around the world, a crazy but brilliant diagnostician who solved almost all of his cases. The photo on the side, of a blue-eyed, brown-haired man, just strengthened his belief that he's heard of him.

"Yeah, I have. I take it he works there?" He asked, looking up at Helen.

Helen nodded. "Yes."

"And let me guess," His eyes met her green-blue ones, "He's treating our guy."

Helen's smile was the only approval he needed.

"When are we leaving?"

Magnus looked at him for a moment. Only then she spoke. "In two hours. I'll talk to Ashley."


	2. Diagnosis for All

Chapter 2! Also posted at my livejournal. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 2-**** Diagnosis for All**

Helen Magnus walked out of the private jet into the Newark airport, Newark, New Jersey. The dark haired woman waited a few minutes before both her companions joined her, and started walking down the hall towards the exit after they did. The three of them walked silently, barely looking at the familiar hallways of the airport as they did. They only spoke after the Newark airport symbol was stamped on their passports, talking in quiet, low voices.

"Who is this guy?" The blonde young woman asked, looking at Helen with blue eyes similar to her mother's.

"I believe he is an Empath of a rare kind. My father believed they evolved during the Vampires' time, though we never found any evidence of that. He believed," She continued as they walked into a private car with dark windows, "that the Empaths had a connection of some sort with the Vampires, and so their offspring was an Empath with Vampires blood. According to the blood tests he had in Princeton Plainsboro, he had a slight anomaly in his blood, which our researches proved is Vampires blood."

"And the Vampires' blood it has the same effect as it had on you?" asked Will.

Helen nodded. "I believe so." She looked at them seriously, her blue-green eyes scanning both her partner and her daughter. "We need to be careful."

"There's no telling what power he has," Ashley explained as she noticed Will's slightly questioning expression. "He could be nuts, like that Druitt guy," she added. She didn't notice the look exchanged by Magnus and Will, nor did she notice the sadness that appeared in her mother's eyes.

But before anyone but Will could even notice them, they were both gone, and Magnus was back to her usual self. "Exactly. And this is way we will leave everything at the Sanctuary and then head to the hospital." After a moment of thinking she added, "I have talked to Doctor Cuddy, the dean of medicine, and arranged a meeting between us and Doctor House. We will meet him for lunch."

"Why don't you two meet him while I'll get some info about our guy?" Ashley suggested. Her mother smirked, while Will chuckled. They both knew how much Ashley hated these official meetings. She preferred to gather information, meet other abnormals and get to know the city they were in.

"Yes, Ashley. Be careful," Helen added, looking worriedly at her daughter. No matter how well Ashley handled her work, Helen was always worried. Just as every normal mother.

"Sure," Her daughter fleshed a smile at her. Helen smiled back for a second before turning forward to look at the Sanctuary that slowly came into their view. The dark, castle-like building was big, even though compared to the Sanctuaries in London and Old City it was quite small. Helen seemed satisfied as they passed through the big gates and drove inside.

The car stopped by the entrance, but before they could get out the door opened, revealing a half-lizard-half-human character. The abnormal smiled at them as he noticed Helen and Ashley, which nodded at his direction or smiled back a slightly tight smile, depends on the woman. The abnormal's blue eyes met Will's for a second before turning back to Helen.

"Terrence," She greeted him as she left the car. "It's good to see you again." While waiting for Ashley and Will to get out of the car she studied him, and was clearly happy at the results. Then, after both the humans and their luggage were out, she continued, starting to head towards the Sanctuary's door. "Where is Abrams?" She asked.

"In D.C," Terrence replied. "He'll be back tomorrow. Your rooms are already ready and he'll see you as soon as he's back." Opening the door, the abnormal continued. "How are you, Helen? It's been a while."

"I'm alright," The woman replied shortly. "I see you're moving along the chain of command," She remarked, looking around her.

"Yes, and I find it very satisfying." His voice was polite. "Would you like to have a tour in our Sanctuary?" He continued when he noticed the three didn't move along with him, but stood by the closed door, their bags on the floor.

"No, thank you, Terrence. Will and I have a meeting to be in."

"And I was just leaving," Ashley added quickly.

"But," Helen continued while sending a slightly reproving glance towards the young woman, "we would love to have that tour when we're back. It's been a couple of years since I've last stayed here," She added, giving a slightly wistful glance to the big room around her. Sometimes she wished she could travel to all Sanctuaries around the world at least once a year.

"Sure. We'll wait for you, then." Terrence replied, clearly not happy at the response but trying to hide it. Helen nodded briefly before turning on her heels and walking outside. Will and Ashley hurried behind her, and caught up with her just as she opened the car's door. She waited, letting them in before getting in herself.

"Who is this guy?" Will asked curiously as the car rolled again, this time towards New Jersey.

Her response was short. "Terrence Wexford. I found him injured a few years ago at one of New York's alleys and brought him here."

Will opened his mouth to ask something more, but seeing Helen's concentrated face he closed it back and returned to his own thoughts as they drove past the city's edges. They dropped Ashley at the edge of the city before continuing their journey towards Princeton Plainsboro. Both Will and Helen stayed quiet as they drove through the highway, which would bring them right to the hospital in about half an hour. They both read the files. They both knew where they're going and what they're going to do. There was nothing left to say.

They arrived at the hospital in exactly twelve o'clock. Their meeting with House was supposed to start at twelve-thirty, and as always, Helen Magnus wanted to be sure that they're arriving in time. In her core, she was and will always be British. And so were her actions.

They got out of the car as soon as it stopped in front of the double entrance to the hospital. Then, slowly, they walked inside, looking around them at the busy hospital workers. They noticed the big reception desk, the elevators and the hallways coming from other parts of the hospital. Helen looked around, clearly looking for someone. She stopped when she noticed the clinic, silently telling Will to come after her.

They passed through the empty clinic and entered the office at the edge of it. Helen knocked on the internal door, waiting for permission to come in.

And indeed, Cuddy's voice sounded seconds later. "Come in."

Helen and Will entered. While Helen looked directly at the Dean of Medicine, Will looked around him, noticing the files on her desk, the sofas and the books. Only after studying the office he turned to the women.

"I'm Doctor Magnus," Helen declared, smiling politely at the other woman. "And this is Doctor Zimmerman," She added, gesturing towards her companion. "We're here for an appointment with Doctor House.

Cuddy got up, studying the two as she did. While Doctor Magnus was clearly a medical doctor, she didn't believe Doctor Zimmerman was, too. She remembered hearing Magnus' name before, though when, she couldn't tell. Nor could she tell what they have to do with House's new patient.

"Of course." Cuddy's response smile was small and polite. "Come with me."

She led them to the elevators and to House's office quietly. They walked quickly, all wanting to find House. Unsurprisingly, he and his team were in their conference room, clearly discussing the patient. Not waiting for him to notice them, she opened the door.

"House, you have a meeting."

"Don't you see we're having a differential?" He replied, gesturing at his team.

"Scleroderma," Thirteen suggested suddenly, not letting Cuddy reply.

Foreman shook his head. "Her skin's fine," He said. Then, after thinking, he looked at House. "Did you check for tumor?" He suggested.

House rolled his eyes. "You see, that's what happens when you He pretend to do quotation marks with his hands,-forget to wake up." Foreman opened his mouth to response, but House cut him off. "You say he's eating rotten food?"

Taub nodded. "Or so he says."

House nodded briefly, thoughtful. "Check for worms and start treating him with Mebendazole." His team nodded and got up, all turning to do their work. Only then House turned back to Cuddy and the group, looking at them with slight question. "What?"

Helen stepped inside, looking at him. "I'm Doctor Helen Magnus," She said. "I'm here to talk about your patient."

He didn't reply. Instead he turned to Cuddy and spoke in an annoyed voice. "Why did you call them? I told you we've got it under control!"

Cuddy's voice was slightly amused. "I didn't call them, they called me," She declared. "And the next time you try treating your patient with an infection, I will take you off that case," She added, warning him.

"Don't worry Foreman won't talk again," House retorted, sarcastic note to his voice. Cuddy didn't reply she just rolled her eyes at him and left, leaving the three alone. Both Helen and Will were still standing, waiting for the Doctor to turn to them. "What do you want?" He asked them eventually, after quickly studying them. He immediately noticed they came from Canada, and both had money. He also noticed only the woman was a medical doctor and that both were dealing with things he couldn't quite recognize. He didn't like it.

Magnus didn't waste any time. "We need your patient," She declared, her expression and voice showing House clearly there is no point to argue.

House looked at her carefully as he spoke in his usual sarcastic tone. "He's sick. He'll probably start dying as soon as you leave," He said.

"I can handle this," Magnus' voice was decisive.

"You're not a diagnostician," He replied, refusing to change his mind. He didn't like patients, especially not when Cuddy forced him to take their cases, but he loved the cases, and this one started to look good. And he liked it. "You're an idiot if you think you can treat him alone."

Magnus didn't reply to his last comment, though he could see it annoyed her. "I know more than you think, Doctor House." Her voice was quiet.

"I'm sure you do," He replied, cynical.

At that point her companion stepped in, noticing their quiet talk might stop being as quiet. "Is it true that-"

House's pager beeped, cutting Will off. He read what it said quickly and then stepped towards the door, leaning on his cane. He opened the glass door and only then looked back at the two. "Gotta go. Got a dying patient," was all he said, still in his sarcastic tone, before leaving.

Behind him, still standing in their places in the office, Will and Helen exchanged a look. "I guess that'll take a little more than a meeting," Will said eventually. Helen nodded.

House, in the meanwhile, walked towards the elevator. He hurried inside as soon as one showed up and pressed the ground floor button. Moments later he left the elevator, heading towards the exit. Then, not looking around, he left the hospital and went on his orange motorcycle. Minutes later he was already on his way home.


	3. House Vs Magnus

**Chapter 3-** House Vs. Magnus.

"He's sick!"

They were five in Cuddy's office- House, who was standing in front of Cuddy's desk, wearing a grey jacket and leaning on his cane, Cuddy, who was sitting behind her desk, looking at the group in her serious, listening look, Wilson, who stood in front of House and next to the desk, a cup of coffee in his hand, and Will and Helen, both standing closer to the door and looking at House and Cuddy seriously.

"Since when do you care?" Wilson replied, question in his brown eyes.

Knowing someone else was in the room never bothered House when he wanted to say the truth. "I don't," he said, looking at both Cuddy and Wilson. "But she does," He added, gesturing at Helen. "Unless she wants him dead," He added cynically a moment later.

Cuddy rolled her eyes slightly before turning to the other woman in the room. "Doctor Magnus, is it really necessary to take the patient away now?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so," Helen's British accent replied. "He needs to be in _our_ care."

"C'mon! They can't just move him out of here!" House exclaimed, again looking at the dean of medicine of Princeton Plainsboro.

Cuddy looked at him for a moment before turning to Helen. "He's right," She said calmly. "The patient's an adult. It's his choice."

Helen nodded briefly in understanding. "I want to see him."

* * *

Helen and Will entered the patient's room in the hospital, closing the glass door behind them. While Will walked straight to the patient, Helen stopped by the foot of his bed and quickly read his file. Her face grew darker and darker with every line she read. Will didn't like it.

Yet when he spoke to the patient, his voice was completely calm. "Mr. Sung?" He asked quietly as he set down on the chair by the patient's bed. Sung didn't response. He didn't even open his eyes. It was as if he was unresponsive. "Mr. Sung, I'm Doctor Will Zimmerman, from the Sanctuary. I'm here with Doctor Helen Magnus."

Hearing that name, his eyes opened immediately. "Magnus?" His voice was hoarse and low, but both doctors could identify a slight Yorkshire accent in it.

Helen hurried to the other side of his bed. "Doctor Magnus, from the Sanctuary," She presented herself. "We're here to help you, Mr. Sung."

The fair haired patient looked up at her. "I don't need help," He tried to object.

Helen lowered her voice. "We know what you are. You can trust the Sanctuary. We give Sanctuary to all those who need it." She said. Seeing then confused, still defensive, expression on his face, she explained. "You are an Abnormal. Your genetic code was created differently, which means you have unique abilities humans do not have."

"Are you Gregory Magnus' daughter?" He asked. He seemed distracted, as if he hadn't heard a word of what Helen said. Helen nodded briefly, a calming expression on her face. "Dad told me to trust the daughter of Gregory Magnus." He muttered, more to himself than to the two doctors.

"This is me," Helen said softly. "We're here to help you."

"How can you help me?" All of a sudden, he seemed scared. "They say that House guy is the best on this planet. And he can't figure out what I've got. How can you?"

Helen glanced at Will, who took the lead. "The Sanctuary deals with people with unique abilities. We already know what you've got. All you need to do is come with us. We'll explain more once we're at the Sanctuary." His voice was quiet and calming. He was using all of his "psychologist skills", as the guys at the Sanctuary used to call them.

"Let me think." Was all the patient said before closing his eyes.

Helen and Will exchanged a look, the first calming and confident, and the second worried. She nodded briefly and the two of them turned around and slowly left the room. Even after leaving the room they didn't dare to speak, not wanting to draw attention to the special nature of House's new patient.

* * *

"What do you think House's gonna do?" Taub asked as the three that formed House's new team sat down in the cafeteria. They all held trays with light breakfasts on them, and all three of them looked tired, as if they've barely slept that night. Which was the truth. House kept them in the hospital that night, after telling them to run tests for worms. As Foreman suggested, they also tried looking for a tumor, but other than the spot in his brain's MRI, they found nothing.

"He's gonna fold." Thirteen replied, sitting down. Seeing her colleagues' doubting faces, she explained. "If Doctor Magnus can be here in less than two days, she can probably get a court order to release him. With Cuddy on it, no way he'll get to keep this patient."

Kutner looked at them quietly for a moment. "Not unless we help him," He said quietly. Both doctors immediately looked at him, their faces surprised. "He's sick. We can help him."

"Yes, and so can Doctor Magnus," Taub argued. "I think she knows more about him than we do. It's like she knows him."

"House is the best doctor in the world," Kutner's voice was so low, even Taub and Thirteen could barely hear him, "And we are his team. If there's anyone who can cure this guy-"

"-Or at least diagnose him-" Thirteen cut him off.

"-It's us." Kutner completed. "Come on, it's his best chance."

Taub still seemed hesitant, but Thirteen nodded. Eventually he nodded as well, looking seriously at his coworkers. "We have to do it before our patient decides he actually wants to leave with Doctor Magnus," He said, also speaking as quietly as possible.

"Sure. 'Cause if he does, we're screwed," A new voice said quietly, sarcasm clear in it. They nearly jumped out of their seats. If someone heard what they were planning… but to their relief it was only House, who seemed sarcastic as ever. "Let's see, what can we do to this guy?" He added, pretending to be seriously thinking about it.

"House." Thirteen interrupted. "We're serious."

"Cool, me too." The older doctor replied. "We can create a heart attack. That'd be cool. Or," He added, more serious, "you can have a kidneys CT. See what if you can find anything there." He took a sip from his milkshake.

None of them moved. "What about the brain?" Taub asked.

House thought for a moment. MRI his brain again. This time do it as close as possible. If I'm right, we'll see nothing." His voice was quiet and serious, and it was clear he was thinking about the patient's mysterious disease.

"You're wrong." A British-accented-voice stopped them as they got up. They all turned around, not surprised to find Doctor Magnus behind them. "I know exactly what he's got."

"Great." House's voice was light. He got up before she could continue. His voice turned more serious as he continued. "Then tell us what it is."

"I can't."

"Alright, then," He turned to his team, "Do a CT and MRI."

"No." Helen stopped them. Again, House turned to her with an annoyed expression. It was one of those occasions when someone got in House's way, and being House, he refused to give up.

"Then tell us what he's got!" House exclaimed. She stood still, clearly not caring about his behavior. He nodded at his team, and the three left before Magnus could stop them. Then House turned to leave as well, not before stopping at turning to Magnus, his face dead serious. "If you don't want him dead, _work with us._"

And then he left, leaving Magnus standing alone in the cafeteria.

Magnus looked after him for a moment before leaving the cafeteria. She left the hospital, got into a taxi and then called Will. She waited a few moments before quickly explaining their problem to him. Hearing about Doctor House didn't prepare her to working with him, even though she knew she would be making that step she was about to make from the very beginning. Will only said he'll remain with the patient as much as he can and try to convince him to agree to come with them.

It wasn't long before Helen was back to Princeton Plainsboro, this time with a judge with her. She walked into Princeton Plainsboro in quick, decisive steps, and minutes later arrived to the fourth floor, where House's office was.

To her surprise, the office was full. There weren't just House and his team there, but Will and Doctor Cuddy were there as well, together with three people she didn't know. She assumed they were doctors, but of which kind, she couldn't tell.

"House, this isn't you choice!" was the first thing she heard as she walked into the office. It was Cuddy's voice. "This is his choice! And if he doesn't want to operate, we won't operate!"

"He's a moron! Better yet, a moron with a tumor in his brain!" Helen nearly froze. "And he's crashing. His kidneys are failing and he's got arrhythmia. If we don't operate _now_, that tumor's gonna kill him!"

"Did you even see this?" A brown haired doctor spoke. "There is no way we can operate that kind of a tumor. It's too big. We'll have to do chemo and radiations first." He silenced for a moment before putting the MRI down. "A brain tumor wouldn't cause his kidneys fail," He said thoughtfully. Helen quickly noted to herself he was an Oncologist.

"That can be caused by the alcohol he's been drinking," House replied shortly, his voice showing how impatient he is. "Look, we can stand here all day and talk about it. But if we don't do something soon, he _will_ die!"

It seemed as if Will or Cuddy were about to response, when Will noticed Helen. "Magnus," He said, turning everyone's attention to her. "You're just in time."

"What exactly is going on in here?" She asked, walking towards him. She stopped by his side, looking at the room full of people in front of her.

"We have found a tumor in Mr. Sung's brain," Cuddy informed her in a quiet, sympathetic voice. Handing her the MRI scan, she continued. "It's big, and so we can't operate yet, but if we'll treat him with radiation and chemo, he might-"

"Since when do we ask random people about our patient?" House interrupted, still in the same tone. "Why don't we inform the janitor of the patient's problem?" He added cynically.

"House." Cuddy's voice was commanding. Then she turned back towards Helen. "As I was saying, the tumor might be operable if we start treating it. If you could talk him into doing this, it will only do him good."

House rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "What we _should_ be doing is getting a court order to have someone as his representative. He obviously can't take this kind of choices on his own, because he's got a _massive tumor in his brain._" He stressed.

"I could try talking to him," The Oncologist suggested.

House thought for a moment. "You and your manipulation skills." He seemed as if he was about to grin, but didn't. "Wilson," He gestured at the man, "will try to talk him into this. You," He spoke directly to Cuddy, "Get a court order."

And before any of them could say anything, he was gone. Realizing House would do whatever he wants to do regardless of what she has to say, Magnus stepped forward and quickly introduced Cuddy to the Judge. "I think it will be for his best interest if he'll come with us," She said.

Cuddy glanced at the team before turning to the door. "I suggest we'll do that in my office. I'll page House," She added.

"It's okay." The judge, a woman in her late forties, finally spoke. "I think it's best if we'll have this discussion without Doctor House."

Cuddy nodded. "Alright."

They went down to the Dean of Medicine's office silently, Cuddy first, Helen and Will after her, and the judge the last. They started the discussion only after they sat down on the sofas in the office, the judge in the chair and the three doctors on the sofa.

As the meeting moved on, House and Wilson entered the patient's room. House closed the glass door behind him and leaned against the wall as Wilson sat down by the patient's side. He waited a moment until he opened his eyes before he spoke.

"Hello, Mr. Sung. I'm Doctor Wilson," He introduced himself.

"It's about the tumor, isn't it?" The patient cut him off. He looked more tired than House has expected. "I don't want anything. I just want to sleep. Leave me alone."

Wilson turned to look at House. The other doctor, noticing there's something wrong as well, walked towards the bed, and stopped by his side. It took but a few questions before House determined he's depressed.

"It's good," House said as they left the room, heading towards Cuddy's office. "It's another symptom."

"How do you know it's a symptom?" Wilson asked, pressing the elevator button. "We told the guy he has a tumor in his brain. Any normal person would feel depression."

"I bet you tell that to all of your patients," House muttered. "Or rather, about all your patients." His voice was cynical. Then it changed, turning more serious. "No. It's a symptom. It means we need to operate."

They left the elevator and quickly walked towards Cuddy's office. Neither of them was surprised to see the judge there. Without a word to Cuddy, House turned to the judge.

"He's dying. He's got a tumor in his brain. We have the best neurosurgeons. If there's any hospital that can keep him alive, it's PPTH." He glanced at Cuddy's slightly surprised yet agreeing face. "Aren't I right, Doctor Cuddy?"

Cuddy nodded. "Doctor House is right. We are the best choice for Mr. Sung."

The judge got up. "I've heard enough." She said. "I think this hospital would be the best place for him." Cuddy and House exchanged a smug look. "But I was asked to give Doctor Magnus a chance."

"Oh, Come on!" House exclaimed.

The judge ignored him. "Therefore, I put Doctor Magnus as his representative."


	4. One Patient

Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to publish the next chapter! Was kinda busy with that thing called… um… life. But here it is. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4-** One Patient.

"Doctor Magnus will return shortly," Terrence assured the young woman who was pacing nervously in the room. She looked up at him, and he suddenly realized how similar her eyes are to her mother's.

"They left a few hours ago," Ashley said, still pacing around the room. It was clear to him she had an important information for her mother. "They should have called by now."

"They have-"

"Yes, four hours ago, to say they needed a judge," she cut him off. "And they're not answering their phones." A moment later she finally stopped as an idea came into her mind. She quickly took her phone out, pressing the numbers as fast as one can. Moments later the person on the other side picked up, and she started talking. "Can you track down mom and Will by their phones?"

The man on the other side smiled slightly as he pressed a few buttons on his computer's keyboard. "Sure." He waited a moment as the computer worked, tracking Magnus and Will's cellphones using the special Sanctuary computer chips. "What's going on?"

"The abnormal they picked up could be dangerous. They're not answering their phones. They might be in trouble."

"More trouble than in any of your other adventures to find abnormals?" Henry chuckled to himself.

"She thinks he's a half Vamp half Empath, and word on the street is he's dangerous." She replied quietly, moving away from Wexford's hearing range. "They only have one gun. If they're still at the hospital, that wouldn't be a problem, but-"

"-If they're outside alone…" Henry completed. "Yeah. Got it. According to this, they're already in NYC. They're driving towards the Sanctuary. They should be fine."

"We're going to meet them." Ashley spoke loud enough for Wexford to hear as well. The abnormal got up and hurried to call some of the Sanctuary's men, readying them for a fight with a dangerous abnormal. "What's their ETA?"

"Eh… About ten minutes," Henry replied quickly.

"Alright. Guide us there," She said as she turned towards Wexford and the people he gathered. "Magnus and Zimmerman might be fighting a dangerous abnormal. Follow me," was all the briefing she could give them without exposing too much. She knew that despite her mother's trust in every one of the Sanctuary, she had her own suspicions, too, and always preferred getting the information before deciding what she would reveal. "So where are we going?" She returned to Henry.

"Turn left right after the exit," He started, guiding them to one of the less busy parts of New York City. A few minutes later, after they have gone through a labyrinth made of alleys and small streets, he finally said what she wanted to hear. "They should be right in front of you."

And indeed, the dark car Helen ordered was there, slowing down as the people inside noticed Ashley and the armed soldiers. It stopped a few meters from the young woman and as soon as it stopped Helen came out of it, looking slightly angry.

"Ashley? What on earth is that supposed to mean?" She asked, stepping towards her daughter.

Releasing the others with a sharp nod, Helen stepped away, clearly expecting Ashley to follow her. And indeed, young Ms. Magnus walked after her and only stopped by the car to see the man strained inside. Then, as relief washed inside her, she hurried towards Helen, who was standing a few meters from the car, in a spot from which she could see everything going on inside.

"Word on the street is this man is dangerous." Ashley spoke quietly. Her mother's face turned slightly darker. "He's been involved in most of the fights in New Jersey in the past few weeks. The others hate him. And they fear him, too."

"He's using both his Empath and his Vampire gifts," Helen said quietly. Ashley nodded. "Did you find out what the Vampire blood did to him?" She asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No. Either the people who fight him don't remember anything, or they're dead. There's still no way to tell."

Helen looked at her seriously before nodding briefly. "Alright. Let's get him to the Sanctuary," She said as they started walking back to the car. "Ashley, you sit next to Will. I trust you brought more than one gun?" Ashley handed her one silently. "Good. Let's go."

They drove back to the Sanctuary silently, not noticing the bike following them all the way.

* * *

"You know that really big house in the edge of Manhattan? The one no one's allowed to go into?"

"What about it?"

House smiled to himself as he drove inside, sneaking in when nobody noticed him. "Well, I'm in now," He replied quietly, following the gurney on which Sung lay.

"Why would you go there?" Wilson put down the plate he was holding on the coffee table in his living room. He then sat down, turning the TV on.

"That's where they took my patient," House replied, hurrying up towards the third floor, where they heard they were going to put Sung. "Whoever this Magnus is, she sure has some weird connections."

"What's in there?" He asked curiously, ignoring the TV. A lot of his best friend's actions were silly and dangerous, but they were far more interesting than anything shown on TV these days. "Is that some sort of a hospital?"

"No. Who thought it was?"

"Chase."

"Tell him he owes me fifty bucks." Wilson chuckled. Looking around him, House sneaked into the infirmary and was slightly surprised to find out it was empty. "That's weird. Don't normal people put patients in infirmaries?"

"If by 'normal' you mean every person who won't take a patient out of a hospital for an almost certain death, then yes, they do."

"Well, he's not here," House replied quietly as he sneaked out and started checking other rooms in the long corridor. "So either they've got more than one infirmary," he continued, closing the door of a small room filled with medical equipment, "or they've taken him somewhere else."

"Whatever the truth is, there's no way you can search the entire place now," Wilson stated. "Considering how big that place is, it can take you days."

"I don't have days," House replied, walking towards the elevator in the end of the corridor. "I have a dying patient who's – for some idiot reasons – been moved out of PPTH. I need to find him before she kills him."

"Why do you care so much about that patient?" Wilson asked as he suddenly realized House was actually going after the patient in order to save him.

"Because I care about everything that moves… No, wait, that's you," House retorted, as cynical as ever.

As usual, his response wasn't enough for Wilson. "You're avoiding it. Meaning you really care about this patient. Why would you care about a patient you haven't even met?" He asked, thinking out loud.

"Because his symptoms are interesting. And that woman's interest in him is interesting," House cut his friend's thoughts off. "She thinks she knows what he's got, but she clearly has no clue, or she'd have kept him in PPTH. I'd say there's something genetically messed up with him because of some blood anomalies, and so she probably knows part of his problem, but she won't tell the best doctors in the world. Something's not right."

"Sounds reasonable. Now all you need to do is find out if you're right and what's wrong."

"What, you don't believe me?" House entered the elevator and pressed one of the buttons for the lower levels, not caring which floor it will take him to.

"Oh, I believe you. I'm just not sure a judge will," He replied. "You know, when they'll catch you there."

"So you can bail me out, like you always do," House said lightly. Hearing footsteps ahead of him, he lowered his voice and quickly sneaked into a room nearby. To his surprise, he found himself in a big room filled with vegetation. There seemed to be saliva all over the plants, as if someone was moving or spitting on them. "And she says he won't die," he murmured to himself, examining the room.

"What?"

"Gotta go," He murmured before shutting down the phone. On the other side of the line Wilson stared at the phone for a moment before shaking his head slightly and turning back to the TV. Despite their years' friendship, Gregory House was one of those things he knew he would never understand.

Suddenly realizing his friend may have gotten into trouble, Wilson sighed and turned on the TV. He quickly took a couple of bites from the hamburger and then got up. He put his shoes and jacket on and then left his apartment. A moment later he was already on his way to Cuddy's house, hoping she could get House out of this.

"He did what?" was the first reaction he got from her as he told her what happened. "Why would he do that?" She continued, letting him in the house.

"He… wants to save his patient," Wilson shrugged, "God knows why. So he followed Doctor Magnus, and I think… they may have found him." He sat down on one of the couches in the living room. Looking at him for a moment, Cuddy followed and sat in front of him.

"Well, here's another symptom of House's craziness," she muttered. Then, as Wilson drank the coffee she brought him, she took her cellphone and quickly called the hospital's lawyer. "It's House," She said, clearly used to saying these words to him. "Doctor Wilson thinks he might be in trouble." Moving the phone away from her, she turned to Wilson. "He hopes he can help," she said quietly. Wilson nodded briefly, telling her he understands, and then sighed quietly. House and his habits will one day kill him.

* * *

Helen left the Sanctuary's O.R, taking her gloves off as she turned towards the three standing outside. Ashley was sitting on a table, which got her a slightly reproving glance from her mother, Will was standing next to her, slightly leaning against the table as well, and Wexford was sitting a few meters from them. He got up as soon as he noticed her and hurried to join the group.

"He's sedated for now," Helen said quietly. "I will give him another dose in six hours. That should do. Looking at his organs, I do not believe anything was hurt too severely, but the drugs they gave him at the hospital damaged his kidneys. I might be able to fix it, but we have to go home for that," She added, seeing the concerned looks on the three's faces.

Noticing a slightly rushing look Helen gave him, Terrence turned to leave. "I'll schedule you a flight for tomorrow morning."

"Actually," Helen's voice stopped him, "I'd appreciate it if you'd manage to schedule it for tonight."

He nodded. "I'll try my best," was all he said before leaving.

"What's going on?" Will and Ashley spoke together immediately after Terrence was gone.

Despite the humor in the situation, Helen didn't smile. "Mr. Sung has acute meningitis, that's on top of the kidneys failure I mentioned. I have a few drugs that might help an Empath in his situation, but in order for him to live we _must_ return to out Sanctuary as soon as possible. Before all of us will join him, too."

"It's not meningitis." House's quiet voice made them all turn around. Will stared at him while Ashley jumped up, ready to fight. Helen stepped forward, a cold expression on her face. "And we didn't cause the kidney failure. Whatever Empath is," his voice was slightly sarcastic, but as he continued it returned to the low, serious tone he used before, "He has a brain tumor, one that he will die from if it won't be treated _now._"

"Doctor House," Helen's voice was cold, "I do not appreciate breaking into my house. How did you get here?"

"That's what you care about? How I got here?" He paused. "Well, I thought you might wanna know how to cure the guys, but sure, let's sit down for a coffee and I'll tell you everything." The sarcasm in his voice was clear from miles away.

"Ashley-" Helen started.

House cut her off, ignoring the armed young woman who came to get him. "You wanna kill that guy? Fine. But he has a tumor that presses down on different areas of his brain. It causes the arrhythmia and the depression. His kidneys could have failed for something we did, but it might have happened because the tumor is growing or because of a completely different disease. And you won't know which is true, not until you let us test him. Don't make this stupid decision." He finished as an armed man broke into the room and grabbed him.

"Thank you, Doctor House, but I do not need your help." Turning to the man, she said, "Take him out of here. And search for other people, too. From what I know, he never comes alone."

They watched as House walked away, the man behind him. Only after they were gone they allowed themselves to continue their conversation. Only this time House's words echoed in all minds.

"Is he right?" Will asked, unsure what to believe.

Helen shook her head, still looking at the place where he stood. "No," She said, turning to Will. "The drugs they gave him damaged the kidneys. The tumor they saw was simply the cause of his abnormality. It is not a tumor, not even close. Meningitis fits his symptoms." Turning back to the room, she continued. "I will prepare him for moving. You make sure that we are ready and that the plane goes as soon as possible."

* * *

A couple of hours later, House was back in his apartment. He wasn't surprised to see both Wilson and Cuddy inside, both looking worried. As soon as he walked in, leaning heavily on his cane and looking tired, they started asking questions, ignoring his obvious need for peace and quiet. He wanted to be alone, wanted to think. But they refused to let him, not until he answers their questions.

"What the hell where you doing?" Cuddy's voice was dangerously high. "They could have sewed you! You're lucky they didn't! You could have lost your medical license because of that _stupid_ idea!"

"House, this was… crazy! What did you think it'll give you?" Wilson's voice was lower and calmer, even though not by much. He was clearly worried, yet in his eyes House could see curiosity, too. He wanted to know what he found out.

Ignoring both of them, he picked up his phone and quickly called Foreman. "Hi. Get back to Princeton," He said, not letting the other man talk, "And finish the blood work. Search for infections. Also, did we get CSF?"

"Just before Doctor Magnus took him."

"Good. Search for Meningitis. She seems to think that's what he's got. Get the team, search for whatever you can think of. Let me know the answers in the morning."

"House-"

He hung up, finally turning to Wilson and Cuddy. "It's late and I'm tired. Breaking into places isn't as easy and… not-tiring as it sounds. Goodnight." He turned to his bedroom, leaving the two of them behind, staring at him in surprise. As he got into his bed he could hear them talking quietly and then heard the door opening and closing. "Wilson!" He called, assuming they refused to leave him alone.

And indeed they did. "Yeah?" Wilson's voice replied.

"There's an extra blanket in one of the drawers."

He heard voices of movement and drawers opening. A couple of minutes later Wilson was already ready on the couch in the living room. "Thanks." He said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

As usual, most of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was already closed. The lights were out. Most doctors were away, either in their houses or enjoying their night off outside with friends and family. However, not all doctors off night duty were away. To be more specific, four doctors weren't away, but were sitting in the lab, running tests.

"I got some sandwiches," Kutner entered the lab, holding a bunch of sandwiches. "I thought we might need those."

"Thanks." Still looking through the microscope, Thirteen took one of the sandwiches. Both Taub and Foreman quickly did the same, starting to eat as they continued running the tests House requested. "Negative for Epstein-Barr," She said, crossing out the disease from the page she was holding. "We could be here all night," she added, slightly irritated.

"Trust me, it won't be the last time," Foreman assured them.

"That's great." Taub looked up at them. "Negative for Meningitis."

"She's wrong, then. He was right," Thirteen seemed slightly surprised. But after Magnus' assurances that she knows exactly what's wrong with the patients, it was easy to be surprised to find out she was wrong. "Someone should call her and let her know."

"How? We don't have her number," Taub reminded her.

"We can try asking House," Kutner suggested. "He broke into her house; he probably knows how to contact her."

"It's worth a shot," Foreman agreed. "You can cross out parasites. He may have been eating rotten food, but there's no sign of parasites from any kind."

"What do we-?"

"There's something wrong with his immune system," Kutner said, handing Foreman, who was standing next to him, the test results. "He's barely got half of his immune system."

"How come we didn't notice it?" Taub asked.

"Good question." Foreman's voice was quiet and thoughtful. "We need to test for diseases that hurt the immune system." Passing on the page, he turned to take a blood sample, only to find out they have nothing left.

Noticing that as well, Taub, Kutner and Thirteen quickly got up. "We tested for whatever we could think of until we had no blood left. Guess that means we can go home?" Taub suggested, exchanging looks with the other two.

"Sounds good to me." Thirteen agreed quickly.

"Same here." Kutner nodded.

Foreman opened his mouth to tell them for House it won't be enough, but before he could speak, the three of them were gone, each turning to his own home. He sighed, then turned the machines and lights off, and left the hospital as well.


	5. Failure To Cure

**Chapter 5-** Failure to Cure.

The patient was moved to the Old City Sanctuary that night. There was already an antibiotics IV connected to his arm, and he was already on hemodialysis. They also started screening his blood, hoping to wash out of him every other thing he may have gotten in the hospital, be it a disease or a medication. He was then put in the back of the private jet, close enough for Magnus to be able to get to him quickly, but far and protected enough to make sure no one else catches meningitis as well. One patient was enough for them.

Ashley, Will and Magnus were sitting in the center of the plane. While Will and Ashley tried to sleep, Magnus turn to recheck everything they did in the hospital in order to make sure there was nothing there other than the meningitis. She rechecked every one of his records, and had almost given up when she noticed a small anomaly. In his status, the immune system cells number was supposed to be higher than normal, while in reality it was slightly lower than normal for both Empaths and Vampires. It was not much lower, but lower enough to make her second doubt the results she received on the meningitis test.

Leaving the papers she was holding, she quickly grabbed her cellphone and called the New York Sanctuary.

"It's Magnus. I need you to redo Mr. Sung's blood work and what's left of his LP. Check for common infections, including meningitis. Yes, check for STDs as well. Fax the results to the Old City Sanctuary. Thank you."

She hung up and then, seeing her daughter and Will were asleep, she turned towards the back of the jet. She quietly moved towards her patient, shaking her head slightly to herself as she saw he was awake. He looked at her quietly for a moment, not saying a thing, before reaching out towards the small lamp on the table by his side. Seeing that he could not reach it, Magnus quickly turned it on.

"Turn it off!" He screamed the moment the lights turned on. She quickly tried to turn the brightness of the light down a bit, but as he kept screaming she knew turning it off completely was the only option she had left. She quickly turned it off, but before she could say anything, Will and Ashley walked inside, turning on a few lights as they did. "Turn it off! Stop it already!"

The two did not need any other instructions. They quickly turned off the lights and returned to their seats, not even asking what the problem is. As they had expected, they were joined by worried Magnus a moment later.

"He's photophobic," She said.

"Isn't that another symptom of meningitis?" Ashley asked.

Helen nodded. "It is. And it fits the timeline. But for some reason," She continued, taking the papers she left on her seat earlier, "He has low white blood cells level, which doesn't fit meningitis. Either he's got two different infections, or we don't know what's wrong with him. I asked the lab to redo his blood work. Hopefully they'll find something else."

"And if they don't?" Will asked quietly, already guessing the answer.

"We might need to call Doctor House."

* * *

The rest of the flight has been uneventful. They covered the patient as much as possible as they transported him out of the airport and to the car that waited for them. He was then put in one of the Sanctuary's private rooms, in which he was connected to his IV, the hemodialysis and the blood screening.

By the time they finished transferring the patient his test results arrived, from both Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and the other Sanctuary. To Helen's surprise, both tests showed negative for meningitis.

"It must have been a false positive," She said as she looked up at Will and Ashley. They were all seated in her office, a cup of tea in front of each of them. Helen took a sip from hers before she continued reading the test results, first the hospital's and then the Sanctuary's. "They didn't find parasites, but they, too, have noticed an immune system problem. We must have tested for the wrong- He's got blood sepsis." She cut herself off as she reached the Sanctuary's only positive result. "That's why he's been stable with the antibiotics and the dialysis," She explained, seeing neither of them was following her.

"So all we need to do is continue treating for sepsis and he'll be fine?" Will asked.

"I hope so." Even though it seemed that they finally found the answer to the question that has been bothering them, Helen did not seem calm. She still seemed as if it was bothering her, as if she was not sure it was the only answer.

"What is it, mom?" Seeing her mother concerned, Ashley herself started getting worried.

"If all that he has is sepsis, he should have been getting better, not remaining stable." She replied. "That and drug damage from the hospital fit all of his symptoms, but for some reason he's not getting better at all, even though he should have been."

"I'm sure it's just a matter of time," Will tried, hoping he is right.

"I hope so."

* * *

"So," House walked into his office, wearing his leather jacket and sunglasses, "What have we got?"

His whole team was already waiting in the outer office, ready for another workday. Each of them had a case lying in front of them, yet House did not seem to care. He was holding his own case, which meant their cases, no matter how interesting they might look, were not going to get acknowledged. Seeing they do not understand, House threw the case on the table, revealing the name on it to the other four people in the room.

"Mr. Sung? I thought-" Thirteen started.

"I know you thought," House replied lightly, dropping his bag in his own office, "I want to hear what conclusions you've reached. Or maybe you haven't reached any?" He continued, moving backwards and looking at them through the glass door. They all knew what reaching no conclusions meant when you were working on a case with House- Uselessness.

"We have," Taub pulled out the report they made the night before. "It's not meningitis or parasites. He's White Blood Cells level is low and-"

"I read the report," House cut him off as he limped back to the outer office. "I know what it says. I want to know what _you_ think he might have." He walked towards the whiteboard and quickly wrote 'Leukopenia' and 'Hyperventilation'.

"He didn't have hyperventilation." Kutner stated as Thirteen quickly searched the file for hyperventilation.

"He didn't," House agreed.

"Then why-"

"He still has. Unconsciousness, urinal bleed, fever, kidney failure, arrhythmia, depression, low white blood cells count and hyperventilation." House turned to look at them, putting the marker down. "Ideas?"

"He doesn't have hyperventilation. It's his asthma." Thirteen looked up at him. "His breathing's fine."

"No, it's not. We've been ignoring it because we thought it's his asthma. What if it's a symptom?" House asked, looking at them intently. None of them spoke. "C'mon, give me something!"

"Brain tumor," Foreman spoke, his voice calm. "It would explain the unconsciousness, the arrhythmia, the depression and the hyperventilation."

"An infection would cause fever," Thirteen continued, "and it might cause kidney failure, too. Urinal bleed is a symptom of kidney failure."

"Good." House seemed excited to hear the new ideas. He quickly took a red marker and a purple one before circling the different groups of symptoms in the two different colors. "It could also be poisoning, which would cause something systemic." He added, taking a third color to write 'poisoning' on the board.

"We checked for drug poisoning," Foreman said, looking at the file for a moment before turning back to House. "He was clean."

"It could be spider infection," Taub suggested. "It would cause fever, kidney failure and dark urine. Maybe it's not urinal bleed, maybe it just got darker." He added quickly.

"The WBC level can be caused by Leukemia, chemical poisoning or Banti's syndrome." Thirteen suggested, leaning forward. Her eyes, like everyone else's, were focused on House alone.

"No," Kutner shook his head, "It's not Banti's. We'd have seen digestive symptoms." He thought silently for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Combined with the fever, the arrhythmia and the hyperventilation, it could be sepsis," He said finally.

House nodded as he quickly circled the group with an orange marker. "Great differential." He put down the markers and turned to leave, ignoring all the other cases on the table and the wondering looks his team sent him. "Oh, wait, let me guess- you wanna ask where I'm going." He asked as he opened the door, finally acknowledging their curiosity. "I'm going to wait for Magnus to call us. You all… find yourselves something to do," was all he said before leaving them in the office, looking at each other with slightly wondering looks.

* * *

"Mr. Sung, you look better," Helen smiled at her patient as she sat down on a chair by his side. However, her smile disappeared as she looked at the heart monitor, which showed continuous arrhythmia. However, her patient was clearly slowly recovering, as his hyperventilation disappeared, and his White Blood Cells count went slightly higher during the day. "How are you feeling?" She turned back to him, looking at him with a gentle, compassionate look.

"I'm fine." His voice was slightly hoarse of lack of usage. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Sanctuary," She replied patiently. "You're an abnormal, kind of a human with special abilities," she added as she saw his confusion. "We help people like you. Since when have you had special powers?"

"Since I can remember. What have I got?"

"You've got sepsis. An infection in your blood. With the drugs they gave you at the hospital you were in, it caused all of your symptoms. You should be better in a couple of days at most. What kind of powers do you have?" She tried to be as reassuring as possible.

"I can feel others' feelings," He replied. "I can sense… that you're worried, and you want to make me feel better," He murmured a moment later.

"It's true." It was always nice to have confirmation that she really did want to help these people. They trusted her easily, knowing exactly how she feels about them. "We're here to help you feel better and learn and control your powers. I know how overwhelming it is to have these special powers," She continued gently.

"It is." He sunk back to his weird silence.

Helen waited a few moments before getting up and leaving. She turned to her room, deciding to, unlike the last few nights, use that night to get some sleep. Even she got tired after a while. She went up to her room, lay in her bed and started reading, hoping to feel tired enough at some point to be able to fall asleep early.

That did not happen. However, three hours later she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" She asked, putting the book aside and grabbing the gun she always kept by her bed.

"Magnus," It was Henry. There was certain urgency in both his steps and his voice. "It's Mr. Sung. He's screaming like crazy."

She quickly got up. She did not even have to say a word as they quickly hurried down to the infirmary. Biggie was already there, trying to calm down the screaming abnormal. Helen quickly put on her gloves, sensing it would need delicate care, and then entered the room, taking Biggie's place by the abnormal's right as he turned to his left.

"Mr. Sung," Helen called, trying to overcome the noise. "What are you feeling?" She nodded at Biggie briefly and the other abnormal grabbed a syringe and quickly turned to get sedatives. "Mr. Sung!"

"My feet!" He screamed. "I can't stand it!"

Helen hurried towards his feet, nodding at Biggie again. The abnormal quickly injected him the sedatives using his IV. Sung slowly stopped screaming as the sedatives started taking effect. Helen's face turned worried as she gently touched his swollen feet before she looked up at Henry, who was waiting outside the room.

"He has edemas," She told him. "All of his legs. It appears he has congestive heart failure," She added.

"What could have caused it?" Henry asked back.

"I don't know." She admitted. The truth was that she really did not know what caused his symptoms. She thought it was the drugs and the sepsis, but time went by and things did not change enough. More than that, there appeared to be other symptoms. And she had absolutely no idea what happened to him.

"Should I get House?"

She sighed. This would not be pleasant. "Do it."


End file.
